


A Rock Opera in the Making

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:The record store onlyrarelyhas a shoplifting problem, but when they do, it's always fun.





	A Rock Opera in the Making

It’s when the Weird Sisters are playing over the sound system (which never leads to any sales of under-the-counter Wizard music, but somehow a huge increase in Brad Paisley’s early work and audiobooks) that Hermione notices the prep-school-uniformed blond with the sticky fingers riffling through the German Industrial in aisle 4.

She nudges the girl standing beside her at the cash registers, tips her chin at the would-be shoplifter, and says, “Still have that bat-bogey hex, or—?”

Ginny raises her eyebrow and, almost coincidentally, the perfect miniature replica of her wand that she uses as a piercing more days than not— and suddenly that prep school boy is swearing something low and filthy and definitely wizard-based as, one by one, the stolen CDs in his uniform jacket turn into emerald-green iguanas, well-fed and (Ginny groans when she notices and loses about thirty-percent of her cool factor when she bangs her head against the register) each the same color as the eyes of the store’s very cute, very forbidden, day manager.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx1MzYXC8).


End file.
